When Lives Collide
by Pineapple-Chan
Summary: Gemini is a princess, a princess cast out by her people for being the cursed one, the one destined to destroy the world, Jodrew is a murderer out to kill Gemini, will Jodrew kill or will love prevail?
1. Introducing Princess Gemini

Hi this is something NezduQ and I came up with last night over MSN, hehe hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: Gemini belongs to Vicky-Lou and Jodrew belongs to NezduQ.

Chapter 1

Patience

this chapter : written by Vicky-Lou

A young girl with long silver hair looked out of the window and down onto the small street, people were bustling about preparing for the market that was held every sunday in the kingdom.

"Gemini breakfast is ready!" called a soft voice from downstairs, Gemini walked to the the top of the wooden stairs and looked down, a woman with brunette hair tyed back with a ribbon looked up at her and smiled.

"head in the clouds again?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"something like that, i was wondering if we were going to go to the market today? i heard the royal family was attending!" Gemini bounded down the stairs and sat at the table, sniffing at the freshly baked bread lying on it.

the womans expression darkened and she shook her head

"no Gemini we can't to many chores to do" she sat down and cut the bread in half.

"ah Serith that isn't fair! i wanted to go!" Gemini angrily bit into the bread and propped her chin on her hands.

Serith laughed again "i'm sorry Gemini we can't" she daintily bit into her portion of bread and picked up her goblet of milk.

"but will you help me sell some bread today? we need to get some money in to pay rent" Gemini nodded and finished her bread.

Serith smiled and stood up, she went over to the small kitchen counter and started to make the bread dough.

"you can go out for a while, but stay a way from the market" Serith pointed the last bit out sternly and Gemini nodded, she slipped on some shoes and went out into the narrow street.

Gemini walked out of the street then dashed for the market place.

"she should know by now that i don't listen!" she snickered and collided into something warm, she fell back and groaned.

"oh im sorry" she was pulled to her feet by the figure and she looked at him. he had a cloak on so she couldnt see what clothing he wore but His black hair was hanging in front of his left eye, while his hair on the other side, was simply tied away with a bandage.

"thanks!" she chirped and headed for the market again, the man turned and watched her go.

_'what a strange girl'_ he shook his head and smiled walking towards the street Gemini lived in.

Gemini watched the circus performers blow fire out of their mouths and dance, she smiled and purchased a lollipop from one of the stalls, munching on it she walked towards the centre of the market, where a talent show was being held in honour of the royal family, pushing through the large crowd she stood right at the front, next to the raised platform the royal family was on, the queen and king and the'r son and daughter.

The king turned to look at Gemini and she blinked back at him, then she smiled brightly. Turning her attention back to the show she watched a man trying to juggle and laughed when one fell on his head.

The king looked up at his captain of the guard and beckoned him over.

"tell the murderer we found her and that he is to come to the market immediately.


	2. Introducing AntiHero

**This is a work by Vicky Lou and NezduQ **

**Disclaimer: Gemini is owned by Vicky Lou, and Jodrew is owned by NezduQ**

**Chapter 2**

**Introducing Anti-Hero  
**

It was still dark as Jodrew climbed down the ladder from where he had slept.

His black hair was hanging in front of his eyes, and he tied the hair in front of his right eye away with a bandage.

He put on his brown tunic and black pants, and covered it with his cloak.

He also hid a dozen knives in his clothes.

He took a portion of bread out of a bag, and walked out of the old stable.

He walked to the tavern at the corner of the street, where no-one with dignity would come.

Stinking man and sluttish women were talking and laughing, no more than twenty people were inside.

As Jodrew stepped inside, the rumour stopped, and everyone stared at him.

He walked to the bar, and ordered a glass of _Poison Vodka, _the specialty here.

As he drank it, the rumour started again.

"So, Jodrew, any business?" said the man behind the bar.

"Yeah, and too important for me to let you hear of it." said Jodrew, not looking at him.

"So, what guy is it this time?"

"Don't know, I haven't gotten any information in two days."

"Two days! My, Jodrew…Not killing in two days, you're losing your touch."

"I'm not, just watch me."

As Jodrew exited the building, twenty dead bodies were lying inside, the blood of then sticking to the walls.

The sun was already shining now, and he figured the market would begin soon.

He figured the king would like to see him, or at least give him more information.

He walked to the market square, and as he stood there, he heard: "she should know by now that I don't listen!" before a girl with silver hair bumped into him.

She fell to the ground, and groaned.

He helped her to her feet, she said: "Oh, I'm sorry", and she ran off.

_What a silly girl, _Jodrew thought, as he turned around and walked away.

After a few minutes, Jodrew was grabbed by several Royal Guards, and dragged to an alleyway.

Jodrew's head stung, when he was thrown against a wall.

"You need to report to the king immediately." said one of the guards.

"And what if I don't want to?" said Jodrew smirking. Blood was dripping from behind his ear.

"If you're not going, your head will be used as a football."

"Ah, I can't say no to it then…" said Jodrew, shivering at the thought.

"Well, if that's all…" said Jodrew, as he took two knives out of his cloak.

As Jodrew walked towards the podium the Royal Family was on, he folded a piece of parchment.

While holding a knife, he pierced through the parchment, and then threw it to the throne of the King.

He walked away, to a empty warehouse.

Five minutes later, the King himself stepped inside.

There were no guards to be seen, although Jodrew would imagine there were a few hiding.

"So, I understand you would give me new information about the suspect, my liege?" said Jodrew, in a way that you could taste the sarcasm.

"Enough of the talk, Jodrew." said the King. "First you tell me where my captain of the Guard is."

"He has gone to the higher plane, my liege. If I'd know you wanted to hear that, I'd memorised that."

"Why do you…ALWAYS kill my men?" said the king, as he was obviously aggravated.

"They must keep note of my personal space." said Jodrew smiling.

"ENOUGH TALK!" said the King, and Jodrew stopped talking.

"The person I want you to kill, is called Gemini. She-" said the King, but was rudely interrupted by Jodrew.

"She? That changes the matter. 40,000 platinum coins won't do it, I want at least two times as much."

"We already discussed the prize. She has silver hair, and has peasant's clothes."

Jodrew eyes widened, and then said: "My liege, I will find her." and he walked out of the building.


	3. Fudge and Lovebugs

This is a work by Vicky Lou and NezduQ

Disclaimer: Gemini is owned by Vicky Lou, and Jodrew is owned by NezduQ

Fudge and Lovebugs

Gemini grinned as she walked back through the market, turning a corner she walked down another row of stalls and saw a man with short brown hair and golden eyes. "Hiro! over here!" she called and ran up to the man, he turned and smiled warmly at her. "Hello Gemini" he greeted ruffling her hair, Gemini smiled up at him and they continued to walk down the row.

"Serith is asking everyone about you,she's really worried about you" he stated stopping to buy Gemini and himself some sweets.

"well i'm not supposed to be here" she grinned sheepishly as Hiro handed her a bag of fudge. she chucked a bit in her mouth and ate it.Hiro looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"oh well as a knight of the king i'll make sure you return right **now**" he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the market, Gemini tryed to drag him back to the market but he was to strong, she looked about for something to grab and spotted the man she had rushed into earlier, she grinned and waved at him.

"Gemini you really should cut Serith some slack I mean she is your mom" Hiro struggled to say 'mom' and Gemini blinked.

"what was my dad like?" she asked and Hiro stopped he looked down and her and gave her a sad smile.

_'we told her that Serith is her real mom and that her 'dad' died at sea" _he shook his head and kept on walking

_'she'll find out one day that we lied, she'll find out that she is the 'Forgotten One' the second princess of our king'_

Gemini watched him curious and smirked, tired of walking she jumped on his back.

"turn that frown upside down" she chuckled pulling at his cheeks, Hiro snapped out of his daydream and started laughing.

"Gemini, your such a child, you act younger than 16" he gave her a piggy back down the street and up to her door.

"thats because you act more grown-up than you are Hiro" she knocked on the door and it flew open, revealing a very worried looking Serith.

"hi ma im back" she grinned and jumped down, Serith looked aggitated and let them in.

"thanks for finding her Hiro" she smiled and placed a cup of cocoa in front of him, Gemini sat next to him pigging out on fudge.

"Gemini you'll choke if you eat that to fast" she scolded and Gemini swallowed the fudge.

"the market was great Serith I loved it!" she grinned nervously and Serith sighed.

"you didn't do as you were told Gemini, who knows what could of happened to you" she shook her head sadly and sat down.

"finish your fudge then go up to your room, your not allowed out until I say so understand?" Serith said sternly and Gemini retreated up the stairs and slammed her door.

"so have they recognised her yet?" Serith took a sip of her cocoa and looked intently at the young Knight. Hiro nodded sadly and looked out the window.

"The King hired an assassin, the best assassin alive, to kill her, she was lucky I found her when I did otherwise he might have got her" Serith looked sadly at Hiro and placed a hand over his.

"your giving up so much to help her Hiro, maybe you should just forget about us and.." Hiro slammed his fist on the table and looked at her, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Gemini doesn't deserve this! I wont let her die! I swore that I would protect the royal family and Gemini is the youngest Princess! she needs protection right now" he took a deep breath and looked back out the window.

"Gemini is so naiive and sweet, how could someone want to kill her?" Serith smiled and looked at Hiro.

"lovebug?" she asked and Hiro nodded, then realising what he had done blushed.

"Serith!" he yelled and she laughed at him, he smiled and stood up.

"thanks for the drink but I need to go" she nodded and he walked out the door.

Gemini sighed and looked up from the book she was reading, her walls were plastered with her drawings of princesses, knights,couples and her 'family'. She buried her head in her pillow and sighed again.

_'boring!'_ she yelled at herself and looked up and out of the window, the sun was setting and it painted reds and oranges over her drawings and caught her hair, making it a dull gold. she dragged herself of her bed and out into the small hallway.

"Serith!" she called and waited for a reply, hearing none she went downstairs and found a note on the table.

_Gemini_

_gone out to meet Hiro, won't be back for a couple of hours_

_go over to Miss Hawes for dinner._

_love you lots and don't be naughty_

_Mom (Serith)_

_xXxXxXx_

Gemini blinked and went over to Miss Hawes'.

Hiro and Serith walked down the alleyways discussing what they were going to do to protect Gemini.

"I could move in and be like a body guard to her" Serith shook her head and tugged the tattered shawl more tightly around her.

"the king would get angry and come and investigate, I dont want you to get hurt" Hiro's grin disappeared.

"well it's not like I wouldn't mind moving in, you and Gemini are like my family"

Serith smiled at him as they stood at the edge of the market place watching the traders pack up.

"I dont want Gemini to find out about any of this, if worse comes to worse we'll move out of this town" Serith looked up at the sunset and Hiro grimaced as he saw Jodrew walking around the market.

"Serith i'll be fine now go back to Gemini and don't worry, i'll protect you"


End file.
